Surprise
by baileybeagle
Summary: Kimberly comes home years after writing the letter and gets a surprise.
1. Kimberly, Comes Home

**MIGHTY MORPHIN** **POWER RANGERS...**

**SURPRISE...**

**DISCLAIMER: The show of Power Rangers and characters do ** **not belong to me.**

**CHAPTER 1: KIMBERLY, COMES HOME...**

Kimberly Ann Heart sat waiting for the plane to take off and take he home to Angel Grove.

Finally after waiting for what seemed to be forever the plane took off. Almost immdiately after the plane took off Kimberly was asleep.

She dreamed about when she was a teenager and how much she had loved Tommy. He had been her first love, she wondered if he would take her back.

A few years before she had written him a letter telling him she had found someone else, it had been a lie.

It was a few hours later Kimber woke up as everyone was asked to put the seats in an upright postion and close the were about to land and Kimberly was getting butterflies in her stomach at the thought of seeing Tommy again.

As she got off the plane she noticed one of her best friends that she had known almost all her life was there to pick her up. It was Jason, Trini had died in a car acciden some years back.

It was great to be home.

"How was your flight?" Jason asked as they picked up her luggage and left the airport. "It was all right I guess." Kimberly replied. "What's wrong?" Jason asked. "I'm just nervous about seeing Tommy again.

"Kim, there's something you need to know." Jason told her as they go into the car. "What?" Kimberly asked. "Kat and Tommy are..." Jason started to say. "What about Kat and Tommy?" Kimberly asked.

"They're getting married soon." Jason told her. Kimberly felt her heart shatter maybe she didn't hear him right.

"What?" Kimberly asked. "Kat and Tommy are getting married." Jason repeated. "When?"  
>Kimberly asked. "In a couple of weeks." Jason replied.<p>

"Where is Tommy?" Kimberly inquired. "He lives in Reefside now." Jason told her and Kimberly could feel the tears burn her eyes.

'It's to late, Tommy's not going to take me back.' Kimberly thought.

"Kim, are you okay?" Jason asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired, I guess." Kimberly said with a smile. "What are you going to do?" Jason asked.

"I'm going to see, Tommy. Could you drop me off at the car rental place?" Kimberly asked. "I could drive you there." Jason told her.

"I need some time to think on my way there." Kimberly told him.

So Jason dropped her off.


	2. Reefside

**MIGHTY MORPHIN** **POWER RANGERS...**

**SURPRISE...**

**DISCLAIMER: The show of Power Rangers and characters do ** **not belong to me. **

**CHAPTER 2: REEFSIDE...**

Kimberly soon reached Reefside and after looking Tommy up in the phone book headed to his house.

She soon arrived and knocked on the door, but there was no answer. She knocked again and when there was still no answer.

She got in her car and was about to leave when a car pulled in the driveway.

That's when she saw who it was.

It was Tommy, just the sight of him got her stomach doing flip flops. She just sat there until there was a knock on her window.

She rolled down the window and...

"Can I...Kimberly?" Tommy asked surprised and stepped back to let Kimberly get out of the car.

"Were you going to tell me or were you just going to get married?" Kimberly asked a little hurt and a little mad.

"I thought about maybe sending a letter and tell you I found someone." Tommy shot back.

"I was coming to tell you I was sorry about that and ask if you would give us another chance, but I guess I'm to late." Kimberly said as the tears once again filled her eyes.

She looked away and tried to will the tears to go away.

"Look at me." Tommy said and when Kimberly just stood there he turned her so she was looking at him. "I thought I would come home and..." Kimberly began. "And what? I would still be waiting for you to come home? Kim, I've moved on." Tommy told her.

"Do you love her?" Kimberly asked. "Yes, I do. I'll always love you, but just as a friend." Tommy told her.

Without another word, Kimberly got back into the car and though she heard him calling after her.

She left and headed back to Angel Grove.

She tried to see the road through her tears, but she couldn't and as she tried to pull over to the shoulder...


	3. The Hospital

**MIGHTY MORPHIN** **POWER RANGERS...**

**SURPRISE...**

**DISCLAIMER: The show of Power Rangers and characters do ** **not belong to me. **

**CHAPTER 3:THE HOSPITAL...**

Right after Kimberly left Tommy got in his car and followed. He was right behind, when he saw her car go off the road.

Pulling over Tommy ran to her car calling her name, but there was no answer. Tommy pulled out his phone and called for an ambulance.

Soon the emergency vehicles arrived and Kimberly was taken to a hospital in Reefside.

Tommy followed after giving his statement to the officer at the scene. When he reached the hospital he found out Kimberly was in surgery and called everyone.

Jason, Rocky, Aisha, Adam, Tonya, Billy, Kat and Zack.

They all got there as soon as they could and Tommy explained what happened.

"It's all my fault." Tommy said. "Tommy, it's not your fault." Kat said as she sat down beside him.

"Yes, it is. She came to see if there was still a chance, when I told her I moved on...she left in tears." Tommy said. "How is your fault then?" Aisha asked.

"Because she asked if I was going to tell her about the wedding and I told her, 'I thought about sending her a letter and tell her I found someone else. That's when she left, she was sobbing. I should have tried to stop her from leaving. Now she might die." Tommy answered.

"Don't say that, she will wake up." Kat assured him. "How do you know?" Tommy asked. "I may not know her that well, but she's strong and healthy." Tonya said.

The doctor came out just as Kimberly's mother, stepfather and father arrived.

"Is there anyone here for, Kimberly Hart?" The doctor asked. "Yes, is she all right? When can we see her?" Kimberly asked the doctor. "Right now she's in a coma..." The doctor began. "Will she be all right?" Tommy asked.

"We won't know until she wakes up. You will be able to visit her when she is moved to her own room in a couple of days." The doctor replied.

'If she wakes up.' The doctor thought, but didn't say this and left the waiting room.

"If I wouldn't have dropped her off to rent a car to come see Tommy, she wouldn't have gotten upset and got in that accident." Jason told them. "Jason, no one here is to blame for what happened." Kat told him.

"First we lose Trini and now we might lose, Kimberly." Zack said what everyone seemed to be thinking. "We won't lose, Kimberly, she's strong." Billy said speaking up for the first time since everyone arrived.


	4. Waking Up And Fights

**MIGHTY MORPHIN** **POWER RANGERS...**

**SURPRISE...**

**DISCLAIMER: The show of Power Rangers and characters do ** **not belong to me. **

**CHAPTER 4: WAKING UP & FIGHTS...**

Weeks passed with no change, Kimberly was never left alone. There was always someone beside her.

"Come on, Kimberly. You have to wake up, so we can work this out. You're are one of my best friends and I don't want to lose that." Tommy told her as he took her hand.

Suddenly the monitor went flatline, the nurses and doctors rushed in.

"Get him out of here!" The doctor yelled and Tommy was escorted out of the room.

"What happened?" Jason asked. "I-I don't know. I was just talking to her and..." Tommy pointed toward the room and looked at the rest of them his eyes looked wild.

"She's going to be okay." Came a voice and Tommy feeling a hand on his shoulder, turned to see his brother David.

"David? What are you doing here?" Tommy asked. "Kat, called and told me what happened. I thought I would come by and see if there was anything I could do to..." David began.

The door opened and out walked the nurses and doctors. From within the room came a steady beep of the monitors

"Is she all right?" Tommy asked. "She's aw..." The doctor said as Tommy passed him and peeked into Kimberly's room. "I have to insist at no more then two vistors at a time and no upsetting her." The doctor said looking sternly at Tommy and walked away.

"Tommy, why don't you wait..." Jason said, but Tommy pushed passed him and walked into the room. "Hey, Kim." Tommy said walking to stand beside her bed. "Hello, Tommy." Kimberly said in a frosty voice.

"Kim, I'm so..." Tommy began. "About what? Shattering my heart or not sending the letter sooner?" Kimberly asked. "Kim, I never wanted to hurt you." Tommy told her gently.

"To late for that." Kimberly replied. "So you sent me a letter saying you found someone else and then you expect me to sit around waiting for you to change your mind. Kimberly, it do..." Tommy began.

"Tommy, the doctor said not to upset her. Why don't you go out in the hall and cool off?" Jason suggested putting a hand on Tommy's shoulder.

The next moment Jason was on the floor, Tommy had hit him.

"Jason!" Kimberly yelled. "Tommy, you need to cool down." David said helping Jason up.

All the commotion brought the doctor back to the room.

"What is going on here? I said I didn't want you upsetting her." The doctor said. "Sorry."  
>Tommy mumbled.<p>

"I'll give you one more chance, but if I hear anything like what I just heard no one will be allowed in here, understand?" The doctor asked.

Tommy nodded and the doctor left.


	5. Working Things Out

**MIGHTY MORPHIN** **POWER RANGERS...**

**SURPRISE...**

**DISCLAIMER: The show of Power Rangers and characters do ** **not belong to me. **

**CHAPTER 5: WORKING THINGS OUT...**

"I think Tommy and I need a couple of minutes alone to work things out." Kimberly said as everyone, but Tommy left the room. "I don't think th..." Tommy began, but Kimberly cut him off.

"There's alot we need to talk about. Tommy, you should have just told me you were engaged to Kat. Instead of letting me find out from, Jason. Why didn't you just tell me?" Kimberly asked and he could again see she was fighting tears.

"Because I knew how much it would hurt you. Kim, I never wanted to hurt you." Tommy told her.

"I know, but Tommy I sent you that letter so you could move on. Then I come back and get a shock that you have moved on. You moved on with one of our best friends. I'm not mad about that, but you should have wrote or call or come to see me and told me. Instead of letting, Jason tell me. That's what hurt the most." Kimberly said as the tears streamed down her face and Tommy reached over to brush them away.

"The truth is I didn't know how to tell you. Did you really find someone else?" Tommy asked. "I thought I did, by the time I realized there it. I had sent you the letter, then Jason and I came back to surprise you. We got Kidnapped by Divatox.

Then when you won that money for the shelter, you hugged Kat and I realized how happy you were. I couldn't take that away from you...I wanted so much to tell you, that I still loved you." Kimberly said and began to cry harder.

"Kim, I still love you to, but..." Tommy began.

"Now you see me as just a friend." Kimberly finished with a sad smile. "Yes, I still want to be friends. Is that possible?" Tommy asked.

Kimberly sat there quietly for a minute thinking, then turned to Tommy.

"Yes, I will always love you, Tommy." Kimberly told him as he leaned down to give her a kiss on the cheek.

That's when the door opened and everyone walked back in. Tommy and Kimberly turned to them.

"Is everything okay? Did you work everything out?" Jason asked seeing Kimbelry crying. "Yes." Kimberly and Tommy said at same time.

"Kim, I'm really sorry we didn't tell you sooner." Kat said coming to stand beside her.

"I know, I guess what Tommy and I had as teenagers was not supposed to last forever. I'm happy for you." Kimberly said looking from Tommy to Kat, this time with a real smile of happiness.


	6. The Wedding

**MIGHTY MORPHIN** **POWER RANGERS...**

**SURPRISE...**

**DISCLAIMER: The show of Power Rangers and characters do ** **not belong to me. **

**CHAPTER 6: THE WEDDING...**

**SIX MONTH LATER...**

"...Thomas James Oliver, take Katherine Hillard to be your wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health? As long as you both shall live?" The preacher asked.

"I do." Tommy said looking into Kat's eyes with nothing, but love.

"Katherine Hillard, do you take Thomas James Oliver to be your husband? To have and to hold? In sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" The preached asked.

"I do." Kat said looking at Tommy with the same love.

"I now prounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." The preacher said as Tommy and Kat kissed.

Kimberly sat there watching and crying. She had always thought it would be her marrying Tommy, but now she was just happy for Tommy and of course Kat to.

"I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Thomas James Oliver." The preacher said and everyone cheered.

**LATER AT THE RECEPTION...**

Tommy and Kat shared their first dance as newly weds. Jason and Kimberly also shared a dance...As friends.

"I'm really happy for them." Kimberly said as she smile looking over at them. "I'm glad." Jason told her.

When the second dance came around Jason felt a tap on his sholder.

"Mind if I cut in?" Tommy asked.

Jason stepped away and Tommy took Kimberly in his arms.

"Are you really okay?" Tommy asked. "Yes, Tommy. I told you six months ago, that I'm happy for you and Kat." Kimberly said as she smiled up at him.

The dance ended and Tommy went to join Kat for so they could cut the cake.

The reception ended and Kimberly went back to the apartment she had starting renting six months before.

Just after she had gotten out of the hospital. When she got there she went to her room and fell onto her bed sobbing.

Tommy was now married to Kat and Kimberly was really confused.

She loved Tommy with all her heart and wanted him to be happy, but she also wanted it had been herself that Tommy had married.

A little while later Kimberly calmed down, just as she was getting up there was a knock at the door.

When she answered it there stood Jason.

"Hey, Kim. Are you all right?" Jason asked as he noticed she had been crying. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Kimberly asked as she gave him the biggest and fakest smile.

"Because you've been crying and I saw it in your eyes at the wedding. You wished it was you Tommy wanted to marry and not Kat. Am I right?" Jason asked.

"Yes, but he's married to Kat now."Kimberly said looking away. "Are you going to be all right with this?" Jason asked. "In time, I guess." Kimberly said leaning against him. "Come on, Kim." Jason said as he opened the door.

"Where are we going?" Kimberly asked as she grabbed her coat. "I think you need to get out of here." Jason told her. "And go where?" Kimberly inquired. "Just have a night on the town." Jason replied as she locked the door and followed him out of the apartment building.


	7. Kimberly's New Love

**MIGHTY MORPHIN** **POWER RANGERS...**

**SURPRISE...**

**DISCLAIMER: The show of Power Rangers and characters do ** **not belong to me. **

**CHAPTER 7: KIMBERLY'S NEW LOVE...**

**THE CYBER CAFE...**

Kimberly sat down at the table and looked around. That's when noticed Tommy, or someone who looked a lot like Tommy.

She didn't realize she was staring until he came over...

"Hi, I'm David Truheart." David said introducing himself. "David? You're Tommy's brother, right?" Kimberly asked.

"Yes, how..." David began. "I met you at Tommy's wedding." Kimberly explained.

"You were Tommy's high school girlfriend, right?" David asked. "Yes, I was."  
>Kimberly said sadly. "I'm sorry, I didn't me..." David began. "It's all right. I'm still getting used to the idea." Kimberly said and David reached over to wipe a tear away.<p>

His finger touched her face and they froze.

"I'm sorry." David said quickly taking his hand away from her face. "Don't be." Kimberly said looking into his eyes.

When he looked at her, Kimberly felt something. Something she had not felt since she was in high school with Tommy.

The next thing she noticed is that they kissed and she didn't know who started it. Kimberly and David broke apart at the sound of someone's throat being cleared.

"Oh, hey...Tommy." David said looking like he had gotten caught doing something wrong.

"Hey, what's going on?" Tommy asked. "Nothing, it...just...happened." Kim said. "David..."  
>Tommy began.<p>

"If you're going to tell him not to hurt me, Tommy. Then don't, okay?" Kimberly said and got up to leave. "Kimberly!" Tommy called after her. "I'll go after her." David said.

"David..." Tommy said grabbing David's arm. "What?" David asked turning to his brother.

"Take better care of her then I did." Was all Tommy said and released David. "I will." David said and ran out to find Kimberly.

Kimberly made it outside, when David caught up with her.

"Hey, are you okay?" David asked.

"Yeah, I'm just a little shocked at our...kiss." Kimberly told him with a small smile. "Would you like to go out some time?" David asked her. "Sure, that sounds great." Kimberly said without having to think about it.

**THE END**


End file.
